The Cure for a Cherry Blossom
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Sasuke has betrayed the village and Naruto left to train. Sakura is left alone and broken. When she is set up on a blind date, will she open up to the stranger? Or will she never love again? Shikasaku chap 14 up, is someone trying to replace shikamaru?
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION: 

You should have read the summary by now and if you haven't shame on you! If you haven't read it, I will briefly explain. Sasuke is a teme for leaving Sakura behind and she might find new love. XD Simple as that, ne? Well, on with the introductions! ...What? Where is it? -sighs- someone lost the introduction... -shoots a glare at Naruto-

Naruto: What?

Me: You know what Naruto you dobe

Naruto: I didn't lose it I swear! It was kakashi-sensei!

Me: -glares at Kakashi-sensei-

Kakashi sensei: --' I'm just gonna step out for a min..-runs away-

Naruto: I found it!

Me: Okay! On with the introduction!

* * *

Sakura Haruno

Rank: Jonin

Age: 18

Naruto Uzumaki

Rank: Jonin

Age: 17

Shikamaru Nara

Rank: Jonin

Age: 18

Ino Yamanaka

Rank: Jonin

Age: 17

Neji Hyuga

Rank: Jonin

Age: 19

Hinata Hyuga

Rank: Jonin

Age: 18

TenTen

Rank: Jonin

Age: 19

Rock Lee

Rank: Jonin

Age: 19

Chouji Akimichi

Rank: Jonin

Age: 18

Shino Aburmate

Rank: Jonin

Age: 18

Kiba Inuzuka

Rank: Jonin

Age: 18

Me: This will be told in Sakura's point of view by me!

Naruto: -sings- I want ramen! I want ramen! yes I do! yes I do!

Me: --' Im gonna go chase after Kakashi-Sensei -runs off yelling- get back here you pervert!!

* * *

Naruto: Hehe excuse her behavior...Rae tends to have a short fuse some of the time...or most of the time actually...when she finishes the first chapter she will make sure to tell you...bye! -poofs away-

Me: BTW: this is not all of the characters in the story...we will see many more, ne? excuse me for a moment... -burns all of Kakashi-Sensei's Icha Icha Paradise books- mwhaha -leaves a note that says 'Sasuke was here' on it-


	2. Flowers For Her Mother

Naruto: -pops in- Rae is ready with her first chapter! -runs around insanely- 

Me: -hits Naruto on the head- Shut up okay?

Naruto: FINE! Rae decided to do this in third person so she will be telling Sakura's story yeah!!

Me: Did you take your medication Naruto?

Naruto: ...No.

Me: This is why you need to take that medication.

Kakashi-Sensei: Who burned all of my Icha Icha Paradise books?!?

Me: Sasuke did it! -laughs evilly- anyway, on with the first chappie!!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner Self'**

The pink haired girl awoke and climbed out of bed. Her hand was tasseled everywhere down to her middle back. She got dressed and ate some breakfast.

'Another day, another waste.' She thought.

She walked outside and passed all the stores not even bothering to go into one of them. She missed the days when Naruto and Sasuke were around. Now, Naruto was training and Sasuke was hell-bent on revenge.

'I don't see how it could make a difference if he defeated his brother or not.' She thought.

She walked into the flower shop to buy a few roses for her mother's grave. She looked and saw Ino at the counter.

"Hey Sakura." She said looking at the girl.

Ino thought Sakura's eyes were lifeless and dull.

She missed the forehead girl who eyes were shining brightly and was always talking.

Sakura picked out some roses and bought them.

"Are you going to your mother's grave?" Ino asked her.

Sakura nodded and walked out into the sunshine. She went all the way to her mother's grave without stopping. She laid the roses down on her mother's grave.

"Hey Mom. I know my life hasn't been going that well since they both left, but I am trying really hard." She said to the headstone

**'No your not.'** Her inner self said.

'Yes I am.' She thought.

**'If you were trying, your eyes wouldn't look so lifeless and dull. If you were trying you wouldn't be ignoring your friends. If you were trying you would be dating other people right now.'**

She shook her head and stood up. It started to rain. "Even the heavens are sad." She said walking back to her house.


	3. A Mysterious Guest

Me: You enjoy the last chapter, ne?

Kakashi-Sensei: My porn┘I mean my educational material! -crys-

Me: Stop whining Kakashi-Sensei. If it makes you feel any better I saved one for you -I hold a book up-

Kakashi-Sensei: -shiny eyes- you give yes?

Me: For a price...mwahahaha

Naruto: -.-▓ Enjoy the second chapter!

Ino looked at the picture on the counter. It was of her and Sakura when they were younger.

▒What happened to you forehead?▓ She asked herself mentally.

Everyone knew what happened. Sasuke left and then Naruto left. It tore her apart to see her team members leave.

Someone stepped in the store and Ino looked up

⌠You were expecting me?■ He asked.

⌠Yes. My friend needs some help. I believe you could help her.■ Ino told the stranger.

He smiled. ⌠What can I do?■ He asked

Sakura went back to her house. She saw a note on her door from Ino.

She opened it up lazily.

Sakura, I have a surprise for you! Get dressed up real nice and come meet me at my shop. I have an old friend here who wants to say hello! Ino

Sakura sighed at the enthusiasm of her best friend.

She walked inside the house and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tight shirt. She brushed her hair until it shined. ▓Only for my friend.▓ She said mentally. She put her shoes on and headed out the door.

She arrived at Ino▓s shop and walked inside. ⌠Ino?■ She whispered. Ino appeared in front of her with someone beside her.

⌠Hello Sakura. It has been a long time.■ The man said smiling.

Sakura looked at Ino surprised. ⌠Sh┘you┘wah?■ She asked.

Ino laughed. ⌠Take a risk Sakura. He hasn▓t seen you since Sasuke left. Go on and have fun.■ She said pushing them out the door.

They walked to the park. Sakura took a look at the tall brown haired Jonin. He had grown a lot, but then again, so did she.

⌠How have you been Sakura?■ He asked her.

⌠Lonely and depressed.■ She answered truthfully.

⌠Wow. I am sure that you do feel depressed after┘he left. We all did get over it, except you.■ He said.

I nodded my head down because it was true. I had loved Sasuke, even if he didn▓t love me.

⌠I lost someone I loved too.■ He said quietly.

I looked up at him. ⌠You did?■ I asked quietly.

⌠My mom told me to never tell anyone, but I lost my dad to the same disease that you lost your mom.■ He said sadly.

⌠I▓m sorry. I never realized that anyone else could feel pain close to mine.■ I whispered.

⌠It▓s all right Sakura. I understand with your team being gone when you need them the most. Ino called me and I agreed to help because we all care about you Sakura. We want you to feel happy again.■ He told me.

For the first time in a while, I smiled. ⌠Thank you.■ I told him.

He looked at my happily. ⌠Oh it is my pleasure.■ He said.

He yawned and looked at the sky.

⌠You▓re the same as you were all those years.■ I told him laughing.

⌠Hehe I guess so.■ He said rubbing the back of his head.

Me: That was the second chapter! Man this is great to write!

Naruto: Uh┘Rae┘why is Kakashi-Sensei building you a house and tending to your every whim?

Me: If he wants to read this book, he has too.

Kakashi-Sensei: uh┘too much pain┘but worth it┘

Me: Third chapter will be up before you can say Sakuratotallybelongswithsomeoneotherthannarutoandsasukebecausetheyarebothdobes!

Naruto: -contemplates what I said- wha?!?

Me: -laughs- 


	4. Helping Sakura

Me: Anyone wondering who the guy is? Hehe I thought the last chapter would have given it away...-sweat drops- 

Naruto: I KNOW WHO IT IS! IT'S-

Me: -clamps hand over Narutos mouth- you baka! Your gonna give it away.

Sasuke: It's not me...-sighs- I wish it was...

Me: O.o No way emo-boy...

Sasuke: -eye twitches- WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?

Me: -punches Sasuke into a wall- DON'T YELL AT ME YOU TEME!! -fights with Sasuke in the background-

Naruto: Here is the disclaimer and then we will get rolling!

Disclaimer: Me: I don't know own Naruto...well in some ways I do...

FLASHBACK -Naruto lays on the ground not moving-  
Me: You are so owned Naruto!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner Self'**

* * *

Sakura went and sat on the bench. The man sat next to her.

"Do you like the night time?" She asked him.

"I do, but then I don't..." He said.

"It's because of the clouds isn't it Shikamaru?" Sakura teased.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I like the stars too." He stated.

"I like the moon in the night sky." She said.

He nodded. "You look nice in the moonlight." He said.

She smiled and laughed "Thanks Shikamaru." She told him.

He looked at her in fake surprise. "Did you actually...laugh? Oh my god..." He said smiling.

"Your so mean! I am going to get you for that." She said.

"Oh crap." He said running away.

Sakura started to run after him, but she was in high heels. 'Damn these shoes.' She thought.

She took them off and caught up to Shikamaru with great speed.

He looked right next to him and saw her. He ran faster while she stopped.

"Haha!" He said...running into a lake.

Sakura fell on the ground and laughed.

He came out soaking wet.

"That's why I stopped." She said between laughs.

He came up to her and hugged her.

"Yuck! Now I am all wet!" She yelled.

He laughed and set her down.

After she found her shoes, they set off for Ino's shop again.

Shikamaru looked down at Sakura. Even in the dark he could see that her eyes were shining bright. He had succeeded.

Sakura walked in the store and looked at Ino.

"Your all wet..." Ino said slowly.

"Yeah, she chased me around and I ran into a lake. Then I got her wet." Shikamaru said laughing.

Ino looked at Sakura's eyes. They were brighter than they were earlier today. She smiled. She was happy to see Sakura smiling for once in a while.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru. "Thank you Shikamaru." She said. "I had fun."

Shikamaru smiled. "No problem Sakura. I had fun as well." He said.

Sakura looked at them both and walked out.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. "Thank you Shikamaru. You have helped her a lot more than she thinks." She told him.

Shikamaru nodded and walked out the door. He wanted to help Sakura a lot more.

* * *

Me: There the person is! It was Shika!!

Shikamaru: In your face emo-boy!

Sasuke: -eyes twitches- She loves me lazy boy!

Me: -watches Shikamaru and Sasuke fight- haha my money is on Shika.

Naruto: She ya next time!


	5. A New Path

Me: Hehe we are back! In case anyone was wondering, the fight went rather well. I won against Tsunade-sama who was betting on Sasuke. 

Tsunade: I cant believe I lost again...

Shizune: -.-' Lady Tsunade...I think you need to stop gambling...

Me: The fight turned out well. Sasuke came out with a few broken bones and Shika only had a bloody lip. Sakura healed Shikamaru while Sasuke is stuck in the hospital. Mwahaha...

Naruto: Hell yeah! Lazy boy owns Teme!

Me: Yeah he does...well next chapter here we come!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except when I kick his ass.

* * *

Sakura walked into her house and kicked off her shoes.

'That went rather well.' She thought climbing up the stairs to her room.

**'Rather well? Girl, we like him!'** Her inner told her.

'No I don't. He is just a good friend.'

**'Quit lying to me. I'm in your head. I know all.'** Her inner said.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't hide the fact that she in fact did like Shikamaru, but he would never like her.

'I'm a wreck. I never do missions anymore and I hardly train. I am basically in this house 24/7.' She thought.

**'We can easily change that. All you need is a little help. First, start getting out more and get some new clothes. Then, you can train and go on missions. Be sure to see your friends a lot more including Shikamaru.'** Her inner said.

She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. She thought about what her inner said as she fell asleep.

When she awoke, she got dressed in her usual outfit. Only this time, she put her hair up in a ponytail.

Sakura ran out the door all the way to Ino's flower shop. She knew Ino would be happy to see her up and about.

She stepped inside the shop and Ino was busy with another customer. She picked out some colorful flowers and waited for Ino to get to her.

Ino walked behind the counter and stared at Sakura. "Your hair is up...your out of the house?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded. "I thought about some things and decided to follow a path meant for me. Not staying on the same path all those years ago." Sakura said handing Ino the flowers.

"Going to visit your mom again?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded. "I want to visit her everyday from now on. I will always put mom first once I start training and taking missions again." She said.

"Your going to start training again? That's wonderful Sakura!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura smiled. She liked it when Ino was happy.

Ino handed Sakura the flowers back.

"Say hi to your mom for me." Ino said waving.

Sakura waved back and walked out of the flower shop.

Sakura walked all the way to her mother's grave. She knelt before it and set the flowers down.

"Mom, now I am really trying. I want a better life than this. I want a better life with someone I love." She said.

She stood up and turned around. Her face came in contact with someone's chest. She stumbled back a little and looked at them.

"...Sasuke?" She asked quietly

* * *

Me: Yay! A cliffy. I have always wanted to do one considering people always leave cliffies...

Naruto: Cliffs are cruel. You fall down and you keep falling and falling and falling and falling... -rambles on-

Me: -.-' Right. Well, here is a thanks to the reviewers!!

THANK YOU: Naruhinalover, XxDarkAngelPrincessxX, and Uniquely Ironic!

-Kakashi-sensei comes in dancing to your honor-

Me: -.-' Okay, who asked the perv to come here?!?

Naruto: See ya! -Rae continues yelling at people-


	6. He's Back!

Me: Fifth chapter already…damn…

Sasuke: …Idiot…

Me: What did you say you stupid Teme?

Sasuke: Did I speak too fast for you? I…d…iot…

Me: -punches Sasuke into a wall- Did I hit too hard?

Naruto: -laughs- Onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I am getting tired of this so this goes for all the chapters! I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a teme and Naruto would be respected.

* * *

Sakura looked at the man before her.

"Sasuke?" The person asked.

Sakura looked closer.

"Oh sorry Sai. In the light, you reminded me of an old friend." She said.

Sai smiled an emotionless smile. "Don't worry. Ino told me that you were here so I thought you might want some company." He said.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Sai. I was just saying hello to my mom. I'm done now." She said.

Sai nodded and disappeared.

Sakura looked in the distance and swore she saw someone, but when she blinked they were gone.

'I'm losing it.' Sakura thought.

'**You may be losing it, but I'm not**.' Her inner said.

Sakura mentally sighed and headed towards town.

She was just passing Ino's flower shop when she heard a loud voice.

"SAKURAAA-CHAAANNNN!!" Someone yelled.

She turned around only to be run into by a blonde haired boy.

She jumped up, ready to hit him on the head until she realized who ran into her.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed.

He laughed and got up.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said getting up.

'**Sorry my ass…**' Her inner said

Sakura mentally scowled.

"Did you just get back Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I need to see Granny Tsunade." He said.

"You need to see Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Were you trained by her Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

She nodded. "Yes." She said.

'**Wow**.' Her inner said.

'What?' Sakura thought.

'**You were all trained by Sanin! Naruto got Jiraya, Sasuke got Orochimaru, and you got Tsunade.**' Her inner told her.

Sakura felt a sharp pang in her heart when she said Orochimaru.

'True enough.' She told her inner.

"Come with me Sakura-chan. I want to see what she'll say to me!" Naruto said pulling her towards the tower.

Sakura stumbled and tried to keep up with Naruto. Soon, they were in her office and Tsunade was staring at Sakura.

"Sakura, you're out of your house." Tsunade said surprised.

Naruto looked at Tsunade as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked down. Naruto didn't know how she was broken.

"Never mind. Naruto, I see you are back. Welcome back to Konoha. You've changed a lot." Tsunade said happily.

Naruto nodded and grinned his foxy grin.

"Yep! I'm going to go get some ramen. I haven't had any for a while!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura laughed a little and Tsunade smiled. Naruto was back and Sakura was happier. This surely was a happy time. Nothing could ruin this moment except…

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled bursting into the room.

She looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura! You're out of the house!" Shizune exclaimed.

Sakura sighed inwardly.

'Must they always bring it up? Jeez…' She thought.

"Lady Tsunade! I must inform you that Sasuke is back in the village!" Shizune exclaimed.

Sakura looked from Lady Tsunade to Shizune. Then, darkness overcame her and she dropped to the floor.

* * *

Me: ooh suspense!

Sakura: I'm dead!

Me: You fainted. You're not dead…

Sakura: Oh good…

Me: R and R!!


	7. Sakura's Depression Unfolds!

Me: Gotta love the cliffs!

Naruto: They hurt…

Sasuke: Here's Sasuke!

Me: DX right…anyway here is the sixth chap!

* * *

'What happened?' Sakura thought.

****

'You fainted.'

Her inner said.

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Naruto was in front of her and looking a bit worried.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…" She said getting up.

Tsunade looked at her student with worry.

"Sakura, I think it might be best you don't communicate with Sasuke…" Shizune said.

"Yeah…I'll just go find Shikamaru or Ino. Ino might be on a date with Kiba though so I'll just go find Shikamaru." She said heading out.

Tsunade smiled at Shizune in knowing. Shizune nodded.

"Bring him in!" Tsunade called.

Sai and Kakashi, two of the best ANBU, brought him in. They sat him down in the chair and Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"What? No pink haired teammate?" Sasuke sneered.

"We thought it would be best that she didn't see you in the kind of state she is in right now." Tsunade said.

"What state, Grandma? Tell me!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade sighed and looked at Shizune.

"By records of Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, we have found that Sakura has been doing better than she was. Since Naruto left, she has been in a depressed state. Her mother, now five years dead, was the only one she would talk to. Ino then, set her up on a blind date with Shikamaru. It ended up being that Sakura was smiling since then." Shizune recited.

Everyone stared at her, except Tsunade. Shizune set TonTon down and pulled out a folder. She laid it down on the desk and sighed.

"Ino fears that Sakura will become the same as she was if she is not happy with a person, in this case a boyfriend. She hopes that Sakura will choose Shikamaru because Ino knows he cares for her." Shizune finished.

Sasuke started twitching.

"Hey…Shikamaru-lazyass is like the perfect match for Sakura-chan! He is smart, she is smart…and I'm sure he doesn't think she is troublesome." Naruto said.

Sasuke sent a glare his way, but Naruto didn't see it. Kakashi looked at the man sitting in the chair. He was twitching and growling softly. Kakashi rolled his eyes and hit the back of the chair.

"Well, Sasuke…you have returned to Konoha willingly…tell us…how is Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Dead." Sasuke spat. "I killed him and Itachi. I had nothing to do, so I returned here."

"Lady Hokage have you seen Sakura?" Someone asked coming inside.

The person glanced around at the scene. He saw Sasuke sitting in the chair, held by Kakashi and Sai.

"Hey Shikamaru. She just went to find you." Naruto said. "I'll come with you to find her."

They headed out the door, and Shikamaru caught an evil glare from Sasuke.

'That man is too scary for his own good.' Shikamaru thought.

Naruto and Shikamaru left the tower, and headed to Ino's flower shop.

"So, you like Sakura-chan, ne?" Naruto asked slyly.

"What? Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Shikamaru said.

"So you love her then?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so?" Shikamaru asked.

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"You're really conniving you know that?" Shikamaru asked glaring at Naruto.

"Yup." Naruto said. "Wait, what's conniving?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and entered Ino's flower shop. Sakura and Ino turned to look at him.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed hugging him.

"Hey, how about me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

She laughed and hugged him too. Shikamaru breathed the scent of the flowers and turned to look at Ino. She stared back, and nodded.

"Hey Sakura. Why don't you go ask Lady Hokage if she can give you an easy mission? I'm sure that's what you need." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and bounced out of the flower shop. Unbeknownst to them was that a dark shadow was following her, and waiting…

* * *

Me: Another cliffy! Yay!

Naruto: Who is it? Who is it?!

Me: stays silent

Naruto: ……….silent treatment ay? Two can play at that game….

Sasuke: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: Hi!

Sasuke: You lose.

Naruto: ……shit….

Me: laughs R and R!


	8. Alive and Well: Itachi Uchiha!

Me: Another chap! Woo! Let's get rolling!

Same disclaimer applied dammit…

* * *

"Akatsuki Meeting…now!" A voice resonated throughout the base.

Every member obeyed that voice, and headed into the council room. Deidara entered first, followed by Tobi and Kisame. Hidan came with Kakuzu and Konan came with Zetsu. Sasori followed next, with…none other than the Itachi Uchiha. His dark demeanor was especially creepy, due to the wounds his little brother planted on him.

'Stupid Otouto…I'm not dead.' Itachi thought smirking.

As soon as all the members were seated, a man set in front was hidden by darkness. Though, through the shadows, you could see part of his frame. The cloak and his odd shaped hair as well.

"Itachi Uchiha. Your brother has proclaimed you dead, so people would not be expecting you. I want you to go to Konoha, and claim the best medic there is." The Leader commanded.

"Of course, but isn't that Sanin the best?" Itachi asked monotonously.

"Records have indicated that there is a girl who has beat the Sanin in both strength _and _healing." He said.

"Of course. Shall I be going alone?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Came the reply.

Itachi nodded and faded off. Leaving the base, he looked at the papers in his hand.

Sakura Haruno

Age: 19

Sensei's: Iruka-sensei, then Kakashi-sensei, now Lady Hokage, Tsunade.

Has been deemed a little depressed due to the fact that both her teammates left. Did train under Tsunade, then hardly ever left her house. When angered, run for your life.

Itachi frowned. This wasn't gonna be easy…

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the ramen shop with Sakura. She was watching him eat with utter distaste.

"So…did Granny give you a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, she said I still needed to rest after working so hard." Sakura said.

"Well, Teme is back, so we can see him." Naruto mentioned.

"I don't know if I can see him, Naruto. You missed a lot when you left…" Sakura muttered.

"How so Sakura-chan? Tell me." Naruto said.

"Well, I trained under Tsunade-sama, and then you left. I was all alone, and I could get no one to train with me. They were all busy too much for me, so I guess it was like I died. I wouldn't come out of my house, nor go anywhere or see anyone. I went out once or twice a day, to visit my mom or go shopping." Sakura said. "Ino kept believing in me and she set me up on a blind date. It was a success and I am happy to say I like this person."

"It's Shikamaru isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. He's the one." She said.

"Well, I'm happy for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

He finished his ramen and paid for it. Sakura walked out with him.

"I'm going to go check the park for Shikamaru. Chances are, he'll be there watching clouds." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and waved when she headed off. She scouted the park until she found Shikamaru. He was sleeping on a bed of flowers. She headed over to him and sat down next to him. He opened his eyes a bit and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing really…just thought I would do some cloud watching today. I haven't done it for a while." Sakura said.

Shikamaru nodded and propped up against a tree.

"It's fun to see what shapes we can make out of the clouds." Shikamaru said.

Sakura smiled and looked towards the sky. She felt like she could do this for hours. A shadow fell over them and they looked up. There, standing over them, was Itachi Uchiha. They both scrambled up and Shikamaru stood in front of Sakura.

"Uchiha! You're supposed to be dead!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Little Otouto tell you that? I made it appear like I was dead, however, I _was_ very weak." Itachi said.

Sakura stood there cowering behind Shikamaru.

'What does he want? I want him to leave…' Sakura thought.

"My leader has asked me to bring him the best medic in the land. He said the medic would become the new member of the Akatsuki. Sakura Haruno, you are the best medic." Itachi said.

"I haven't healed anyone in a year." Sakura said. "My skills are now weaker than a low class nurse's ability."

Itachi stared at her. "Very well then. I'll just take you for looks." He said.

As he advanced towards her, Shikamaru made her back up a bit while he faced Itachi.

"Sakura, stay back." He ordered.

"Hm…being heroic are we? That will end your life." Itachi said activating his sharingan.

'This isn't good. Odds are, I'll lose…I must get Sakura to believe in herself so she can summon Katsuyu.' Shikamaru thought.

"Sakura, you have to summon Katsuyu." Shikamaru said. "She is the only hope we have now."

"I don't know if I can." She said quietly.

"Please Sakura, you must stay safe." Shikamaru said.

Itachi came towards Shikamaru and slammed him down. He caught Shikamaru in the arm with a kunai and disappeared. Sakura made the summoning hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She yelled.

In a big puff of smoke, Katsuyu appeared, with Sakura and Shikamaru on top. Oh yes, this was sure to be a big fight.

* * *

Me: Longest chap for me…I think…

Sakura: Yeah! I kick ass!

Me: Yup!

Naruto: R and R for R!


	9. Not Much of a Battle

Me: Ah…I like Itachi, but I'm so mean to him sometimes…caution! Itachi meanness!

Naruto: ahaha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Itachi glared up at the kunoichi and the lazy ninja.

"I know you are lying, Sakura Haruno. My sharingan traces all chakra." Itachi said looking at her with blood red eyes.

"So what if I was? I wouldn't come with you anyway, murderer." Sakura retorted.

"The aim here is to distract him, and get away as quickly as possible." Shikamaru mentioned.

"Katsuyu…can you get a message to Lady Hokage?" Sakura whispered.

"I will try, Sakura." Came the reply.

It was just their luck that they had chosen a secluded spot to fight. Shikamaru thought this was very cliché. Katsuyu split up into the little slugs, and then reassembled herself with one missing. That one was sent to Tsunade, to tell her off the oncoming fight and of the Uchiha.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair, drinking sake like always. The paperwork was piled on her desk, untouched.

"My Lady." The small Katsuyu said hopping up onto the desk.

"Katsuyu? Who summoned you?" Tsunade asked forgetting about the sake.

"It was Sakura, my Lady. She and Shikamaru are in dire trouble. Itachi Uchiha is here." Katsuyu said.

"Are you certain it is Itachi? Sasuke said that Itachi was dead." Tsunade said.

"I am very certain, my Lady. I could never forget such eyes of sharingan and hate." Katsuyu said.

"I need Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto…STAT!" She yelled forcefully.

Sasuke and Naruto were shoved in, while Kakashi popped in.

"Yo." He said.

Tsunade sighed and threw her sake bottle at him.

"I want you to go to the park and head due south. In the south you will find Katsuyu, Sakura, and Shikamaru facing Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"Teme said he was dead!" Naruto complained.

"Teme was wrong!" She yelled mocking him and slamming her hands down on the desk. "Now, go and take this small Katsuyu with you!"

She all but threw them out of her office. They ran to the park and headed South like she had told them.

* * *

Sakura was shooting shuriken after shuriken at Itachi.

"This isn't working." Sakura said. "And I'm down on weapons."

"I would use shadow possession, but his aura is much to deadly. I couldn't get near him even if I tried." Shikamaru said.

"Where is Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked angrily.

Itachi looked out to the trees.

"Little Otouto-Gaki is coming…I must be off. I'll be back Sakura Haruno." Itachi said. He jumped up, and turned into black birds that flew over the horizon.

"Otouto-Gaki? That means…_he _is coming…" Sakura said.

"You can leave Sakura if that's what you want. I'll just talk to them." Shikamaru said.

"You're a lifesaver Shikamaru. I owe you one. Katsuyu, after Shikamaru is done talking, you can go." Sakura said.

"Of course, Lady Sakura." Katsuyu said.

Sakura jumped off Katsuyu and headed back to Konoha. Shikamaru jumped off her and waited for the others.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke growled coming through the trees.

His sharingan was activated and he was growling fiercely. Naruto and Kakashi came after him, watching him warily.

"Itachi is gone. He left because he heard you coming. When you thought him dead, he was not. He was just weak. You got careless." Shikamaru said.

"Quiet Nara! And you leave Sakura alone you hear me?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Itachi wanted Lady Sakura because of her ability to heal, and her immense strength. That is why he came here." Katsuyu said.

"Okay, Katsuyu. You can go now." Shikamaru said.

Katsuyu disappeared and Kakashi looked at Shikamaru.

"Where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"She left. She didn't want to see…_him_." Shikamaru said motioning towards Sasuke.

"Nara…I swear it…" Sasuke started.

"Well, I couldn't imagine why she would want to leave! I mean, she still loves you right? She is so in love with you right now that she is making you a shrine!" Shikamaru said sarcastically, taunting Sasuke.

"That's it." Sasuke said.

He turned towards Shikamaru then stopped. He was caught in the shadow possession. Shikamaru stepped backwards into the bush and started dancing around.

"Look at me! I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I have so many girls fawning over me, but no! I had to choose to like the one I hurt all those years ago! I haven't even seen her pain! Nor the pain it brought to others! I just care about my chicken ass hair!" Shikamaru said

Naruto laughed, but Kakashi did not. Shikamaru had a hidden meaning in that sentence. He saw what Sasuke did to Sakura, and Shikamaru couldn't bear it. Shikamaru took away the shadow possession, and jumped off. Naruto and Kakashi grabbed Sasuke.

"Nara is going to get his. I don't give a shit when, but when he does, I'll be there…laughing and causing him more pain." Sasuke said with a deadly tone in his voice.

"Right right…now let's get you to the compound to fix up your nice hair." Naruto said.

Kakashi and Naruto laughed at that and Sasuke could do nothing, but struggle and complain. He was being made fun of, and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Me: Mwahaha! I am so mean to Sasuke! Rawr!

Naruto: Haha I liked that thing Shikamaru said for Sasuke.

Shikamaru: It had hidden meaning…it wasn't supposed to be funny…

Me: He thinks everything is funny…Pudding!

Naruto: -laughs- She said pudding!

Sakura: Allow me…R and R for R!


	10. Fake Dates and Back Up

Me: Up to chap 9! I am so proud of myself!

Naruto: I'm proud of you too.

Sasuke: I hate all of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I own that funny comment Shikamaru made to Sasuke! Mwahaha!

* * *

Sakura stepped in her house, and tried to control her breathing. She had heard everything that Shikamaru had said to Sasuke. Of course, Shikamaru was right. He always was. He could figure out anything. Though, it seemed whenever he was near her, he looked so confused. A knock at the door brought her out of her trance.

"Hey Sakura!" A bubbly voice called.

"Ino?" Sakura asked opening the door.

"Yeah! Do you want to head to Ichiraku? Shikamaru and Choji are there!" Ino said happily.

Sakura nodded and smiled. She closed the door and walked with Ino to Ichiraku.

"So, do you think…I mean, does it look like Choji likes me or anything?" Ino asked as her cheeks turned a pale red.

"Well, do you like him?" Sakura challenged.

"I don't know…I mean he is always hanging around TenTen for some reason, but she is with Neji…" Ino said.

Sakura shook her head and they saw Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey Choji, Shikamaru!" Ino called dragging Sakura over to them.

"Hey Ino, Sakura." Choji replied.

Ino took a seat next to Choji, and Sakura next to Shikamaru.

"What will you have ladies? Whatever it is, it's on me." Choji said.

"Aw you don't have to do that Choji." Ino said.

"Yeah. We have money." Sakura said.

"Hey Cho. You just pay for Ino, and I'll pay for Sakura's." Shikamaru said.

"Alright Shika." Choji said turning to Ino.

"You don't have to pay for anything Shikamaru. I have money." Sakura said.

"Well, you owe me one. I say that in order to repay that debt, I have to buy you lunch." Shikamaru said smiling a bit.

"Well…I guess. I'll just have some beef ramen then." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Two beef ramen please." Shikamaru said.

"Coming up," Ayame said smiling. "A double date, ne?"

All four of them blushed furiously.

"I wouldn't exactly call it that." Shikamaru said clearing his throat.

"Just treating the ladies to lunch." Choji agreed.

"Sounds like a date to me." Ayame sang.

Sakura and Ino stared at the counter, while Shikamaru and Choji stared at the ceiling. All the ramen was set in front of them. They finally moved when the scent reached their noses. Everyone watched Ino practically guzzle down the food.

"Wow…Ino." Sakura said.

"Yeah, well, I was hungry." She said laughing.

"I'm gonna be second!" Sakura exclaimed practically inhaling her ramen.

"No way!" Choji and Shikamaru countered eating theirs as fast as her.

Ino just sat there looking at them. She began laughing and so did they. Noodles went everywhere.

"Sorry!" They all said.

Ayame just laughed.

"Don't worry. It's good to have fun dates." She said smiling.

All of them zipped out of there so fast it was like Naruto on free ramen day…and that's damn fast!

"At least the money didn't fly away." Amaye said laughing.

* * *

Ino and Choji headed to the training grounds, while Sakura and Shikamaru decided to take a walk through the park. Sakura smiled at her surroundings, when she felt Shikamaru's gaze on her. She turned to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head and looking forward.

She shrugged and looked at some flowers. Once again, Shikamaru was staring at her.

"What?" She asked, more irritable this time.

"It's just…I have such a high IQ, and yet, you are like a puzzle I cannot figure out. You are the one thing that confuses me." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He looked away a bit.

"I mean…you were so happy before…_he _left and then…you were so sad and angry. I was just wondering…why did you choose him? Out of all the people, him? He was a real big jerk…and you were so happy with me before he came back. Now, you are going out of your way to avoid him." Shikamaru explained.

"I know…I was silly when I was younger. I couldn't see the genius in front of me, always there." Sakura said smiling.

Shikamaru smiled back and she grasped his hand.

"Did you know that Ino likes Choji?" Sakura asked.

"Just as I knew that Choji liked Ino." Shikamaru said chuckling.

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed laughing.

"It's true. He told me himself." Shikamaru said.

"One thing that confuses me is…why are we like this? So happy and carefree, when we have Itachi chasing me?" Sakura asked.

"Konoha is strong, and so am I. I will lose my life for you if I have to." Shikamaru said.

"I am glad you feel that way," Itachi said coming out the bushes. "And this time, I brought back up."

A blue sharkman with a big sword stepped up behind Itachi.

"Why hello there." He said grinning.

A row of sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight.

* * *

Me: Ooh! More suspense! Dun Dun Duh!

Naruto: Run! RUN FOR YOU LIFE!!

Me: Lols anyway, R and R!


	11. Losing Shikamaru

Me: I'm always updating this one first…because I love this story!

Naruto: I like it too!

Sasuke: I don't…

Me: Ah well…this is me…not caring!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto…or Sakura…or Shikamaru…sadly…

* * *

"Go, Sakura." Shikamaru said stepping in front of her a bit.

"Shikamaru…" Sakura whispered.

"Back off, pineapple head. Just let us take the girl." The shark man said.

"Hush, Kisame. He is very smart, and strong. We could take him and torture him to no ends." Itachi said.

"No. You leave Shikamaru alone." Sakura said defiantly.

"Sakura, for the last time, go. I'll hold them off." Shikamaru said.

Itachi grabbed Shikamaru and threw him into a tree. Shikamaru spat out some blood and stared at Sakura.

"Go!" He shouted.

Sakura turned to leave, but Kisame was in front of her.

"Come on," Kisame said. "There is no use in trying to fight me, when I have my Samehada."

Sakura punched the ground in front of her and traveled around Kisame in the dusty air. She kicked him in the back and Shikamaru was at her side. They faced Itachi and Kisame, together.

"I have Itachi." Shikamaru whispered.

Sakura nodded and she charged. Shikamaru was in position for his shadow possession. It was Sakura's job to distract Itachi and Kisame.

"Take this." She whispered hitting the ground with the most power she could muster.

Itachi and Kisame dodged, and Shikamaru caught Kisame with the possession.

"Yes." Sakura said triumphantly.

Itachi grabbed her wrist, and she grabbed his. It was her aim to break it, but he pulled her up and slammed her to the ground. Shikamaru made Kisame grab his Samehada and send an attack towards Itachi. With his Sharingan activated, he was readied for Kisame's attack.

"Do what you have to…Itachi." Kisame said.

As Kisame was flying towards Itachi, Itachi took Sakura and held her up as a shield. Shikamaru stopped immediately, and Sakura was able to kick Itachi in the stomach. He dropped her and she rolled away.

She stood next to Shikamaru, who was looking more tired by the second.

"We need to escape. I only have enough chakra for one more shadow possession," Shikamaru said. "No, you escape. I'll hold them back like I said I would."

Sakura nodded a bit.

She stepped away from him and started to run. Kisame stopped her again, and she kicked him over to Itachi. Shikamaru lunged for Itachi, but stopped. He was caught in a shadow possession.

"Wha-what?" Shikamaru asked.

"My Sharingan can trace all jutsu's and copy them." Itachi said standing up.

Shikamaru did as well.

"Now, this is just a clone." The real Itachi said standing next to the clone holding Shikamaru in the possession.

"What are you gonna do?" Shikamaru challenged.

"This." The clone said taking out a kunai.

Shikamaru took out a kunai as well.

"No." Sakura whispered.

The fake Itachi stabbed himself in the stomach and poofed. The real Shikamaru stabbed himself in the stomach, and dropped to his knees.

"Go…Sakura…" Shikamaru said slumping over.

With tears running down her face, she fled to the Hokage's tower leaving Shikamaru to the hands of the Akatsuki members.

* * *

Me: No! Not Shikamaru!

Choji: Buddy!

Me: Maybe if people review, he'll live!!

Choji: REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF SHIKAMARU!! REVIEW DAMN IT!!

BTW Kisame's Samehada is his sword, and I know this is short...sorry!


	12. The Rain Foretells

Me: In our last chapter, Shikamaru was dying! And he was left to the Akatsuki.

Sakura: How dare you!

Me: Oh, I dare. It's to make people have the suspense!

Shikamaru: I don't want to die!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yet I can decide who dies and who does not…Mwahaha

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could to Lady Hokage. The only thing on her mind was Shikamaru.

'He can't die…I shouldn't have left him.' She thought angrily.

She burst into the office, looking quite disheveled. Naruto, Ino, Choji, and Kakashi-sensei were there staring at her.

"Sakura, what is the matter?" Tsunade asked upon seeing her tear stained face.

"A-Akatsuki…Shadow possession…Shikamaru…dying…Itachi…Kisame…" She managed to say before collapsing on the ground.

"What? Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"The Akatsuki!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura was slipping out of conciousness and Kakashi-sensei knew it.

"Where Sakura?" He asked.

"…Park." She whispered as her world went black.

* * *

Back at the park, Shikamaru stood painfully. He faced Itachi and Kisame, wincing.

'Uh…I'm out of chakra…and my bleeding will not stop. This is bad…even a genius like me can't figure a way out of this.' Shikamaru thought.

"He's going to die." Kisame said plainly.

"Yes, so we leave him." Itachi said turning.

"But the girl-" Kisame started.

"They will not get here in time. The wound I gave him…he will be dead before they can reach him." Itachi reasoned.

Kisame nodded and they disappeared with the wind. Shikamaru began walking back to Hokage Tower. He winced and muttered to himself.

"Shikamaru!" Someone screamed.

"Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"SHIKAMARU!" Another loud voice called.

"Uh…Naruto?" Shikamaru asked again.

He coughed out blood and fell. His breathing became shallower just as Choji and Naruto reached him. Choji picked him up, and they sprinted to the hospital. They just hoped they were not too late.

* * *

Sakura sat up in a hospital bed. She jumped out of the bed, and was confused for a moment.

'Shikamaru!' She thought.

She sprinted down the hallway of the hospital, and skidded to a stop in the waiting room. Choji, Ino, Asuma, Naruto, and Shikamaru's parents were there.

"Tell me you got to him in time." Sakura whispered to Choji.

"We…we don't know." Choji said.

Sakura just stood there, until Ino grasped her arm and led her to a chair. Ino sat her in the chair and looked at Choji.

'If Shikamaru dies, she'll be like she was when Naruto and Sasuke left…maybe even worse.' Ino thought sadly.

Shikamaru's mom watched Sakura stare off into space. She concluded that Sakura was very close to Shikamaru. They all were.

Naruto watched Sakura just stare at the floor.

'She can't become like she was…she just can't.' Naruto thought.

Lady Tsunade came in, followed by Shizune.

"One person can come in and see him. Only one." She said.

Everyone looked towards Sakura.

"I couldn't go…Choji, you're his best friend…his mom or dad should go." Sakura said.

They all shook their heads. Sakura stood up and followed Lady Tsunade. Sakura was used to be in a hospital. She did work at this very same one when Naruto was still in Konoha. Then why did she feel so scared of it? Was it because it could save or take the life of an innocent person? The feeling of death and the feeling of life was all around her. It was very suffocating.

"This is it." Shizune said opening the door.

Sakura stepped inside and the door was closed behind her. She stepped up to Shikamaru's bed. He was pale, oh so pale, it was if he was a ghost. She shook that out of her head. She would not let Shikamaru die. His wound was bandaged, but it looked like it had sustained a lot of damage. Not easily repaired damage. She brushed her fingers over his face. He was cold, but not as cold as ice. His heart monitor seemed to be working fine. She looked out the window.

'A sunny day.' She thought.

It was like the heavens didn't care if he died or not. She turned to look at him when he moaned. She had hoped she hadn't disturbed his rest. His eyes opened, but just barely.

"Sakura?" His voice came out crackly, like he was too weak to talk at all.

"I'm here." She said.

She winced. Her voice was so powerful compared to his. It scared her, it scared her a lot. She was never in a room where the feeling of death was so close, even to someone who was her friend. No, more than a friend. Shikamaru was like her soul mate, and she couldn't lose him.

"Am I…going to make it?" He asked.

"I don't know…Lady Tsunade did not tell us that." Sakura answered quietly.

She looked out the window again. There was one rain cloud. She felt as if it was foretelling something. She shook her head to rid her of those thoughts.

"Sakura…if I don't make it…" Shikamaru started.

"No. Don't talk like that." Sakura ordered.

"It's a part of life, Sakura. Death is something you must accept." Shikamaru said.

"No, no no no." Sakura said.

"Sakura, calm down. It's fine. I don't think I'm going to die." He said smiling.

She heard thunder and looked out the window again. Dark clouds were coming over the horizon. Shikamaru coughed violently.

"Sakura…you've made me so happy. I'm glad Ino matched us together because you have made so much progress. Even though I'm going to be gone, don't become like you were before. I love you, Sakura." Shikamaru said.

She smiled through her tears, and the rain came down. Shikamaru closed his eyes as his heart slowed it's beating. Sakura called for Tsunade-sama and she was pushed out of the room. She didn't know whether Shikamaru had lived…or perished.

* * *

Me: Mwahaha more suspense. Well, at least he didn't die…I don't think…

Naruto: Shikamaru! No!

Me: You'll have to wait for the next chapter! R and R!


	13. He Died For a Friend

Me: We're back! Woot!

Sakura: When we last left off, I didn't know whether Shikamaru had died or not…

Me: And today…we shall find out.

* * *

It was raining that day. The day of the funeral. Everyone had gathered around, and were paying last respects. Sakura and Naruto were the last ones standing under an umbrella, not caring how cold it was.

"He was nice…" Sakura whispered.

Naruto nodded, tears on the verge of falling.

"He gave his life to save mine." Sakura recalled.

Naruto, again, nodded as tears slipped down.

"We'll never forget him." She said as they headed away.

_

* * *

_

A few days earlier…

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the waiting room, with all the others.

"How did he look?" Choji asked.

"…He talked to me…and I knew something was wrong…I called for Lady Tsunade, and I was pushed out." Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura?" Ino whispered.

Ever since Sakura came back from Shikamaru's room, she was different. Ino couldn't put her finger on it.

"He told me that he loved me," Sakura whispered to Ino. "And I didn't say it back."

"He's going to be okay. You'll tell him later." Ino said to her reassuringly.

She looked at Ino and smiled as Shizune came in.

"Lady Tsunade wants you and Ino." Shizune said to Sakura.

Sakura and Ino nodded, and left the waiting room. They headed to Lady Tsunade's office, and stepped inside. They saw Sai, and Kakashi.

"You all have a mission. This one is to infiltrate Oto and find information on Kabuto's whereabouts. It starts in three hours." Tsunade said.

They all nodded and disappeared. Sakura immediately went to her house and got ready. She met Ino at the flower shop, and they waited by the gate. Sai was the next to arrive. He smiled (actually real!) and waved at them. They waved back and waiting for Kakashi-sensei.

"He's always this late isn't he?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura and Sai answered.

On the three hour dot, Kakashi came and they headed out. Soon, they were at the Oto boundary and they disguised themselves.

Sakura, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in a braid and her clothes were traditional. Ino, had black hair and green eyes. Her hair was short, just down to her shoulders, and her clothes were the same as Sakura's only in a different color. Sai, had brown hair and brown eyes, with very plain clothes.

"You show no emotion in colors either." Sakura noted.

"Nope." Sai answered.

Kakashi, had black hair and blue eyes, with traditional clothes and a small scarf to cover up the lower half of his face.

"Let's go." Kakashi said plainly as they stepped into town.

* * *

Shikamaru tossed and turned in his bed. Lady Tsunade had given him painkillers, but they didn't exactly work. He climbed out of pain, and looked out the window. He saw Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi leave the village.

'Must be a mission.' He thought easing himself back into the bed.

His condition hadn't gotten worse since he almost died earlier, but it hadn't gotten better either. He stared at the ceiling, hating himself.

'I told her I loved her, she smiled, and I almost died. How romantic is that?' He thought to himself.

He was mentally slapping himself for being so stupid. He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed rest. Lots and lots of rest.

Sai and Kakashi went and checked the stores. Sakura and Ino, checked the hot springs.

"Have you heard of a man named Kabuto?" Sakura asked a woman next to her.

"Oh yes," The woman said. "He is very respected here."

Sakura smiled and nodded at her.

'What the heck?' She thought.

After relaxing a bit more, Sakura and Ino headed out to meet Sai and Kakashi in the town square.

"What did you find?" Kakashi asked when they arrived.

"A woman said Kabuto was respected." Sakura explained.

"I found he lives in a small hut in the woods." Ino said.

"Same." Sai muttered as they headed off to the woods.

They saw Kabuto's hut come into view and four people standing in front of it.

"Konoha ninja. We welcome you." Kabuto said.

They poofed back into their old selves.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Sakura said stiffly.

"This is Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu," He said smiling. "We will gladly beat you."

A large fight insued. Sakura against Karin, Sai and Suigetsu, Ino and Juugo, and Kakashi and Kabuto. Karin fell first while Sakura healed herself. Juugo and Suigetsu fell. Kabuto was the only one left. He went unnoticed as Sakura healed her teammates. Kabuto pulled out a sword and charged towards Sakura.

"Watch it!" Sai yelled as he pushed Sakura out of the way.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Kakashi took out Kabuto and Sai pulled the sword out of him.

"Sai…why did you do it?" Sakura asked.

"I was always there…for you. You never noticed my feelings behind my emotionless mask. I did it…out of a love I would never have." He said quietly.

He fell and breathed no more.

Ino and Kakashi stared at Sakura. She nodded to them and they headed home.

_

* * *

_

A few days later…

* * *

Naruto held Sakura as they walked away. She had told everyone what Sai had said. On his headstone, they put that he died for the love of a friend. Sakura and Naruto headed to the hospital to see Shikamaru, and to tell him the news of the death of a friend

* * *

Me: I got you didn't I?

Naruto: Poor Sai…

Sakura: Shikamaru didn't die!

Me: I'm evil I know…and I am sorry! Anyway, R and R!


	14. I accept

Me: Sorry for fooling you there. And I am sorry Sai lovers, he wasn't big in this story, I wanted him to get some recognition.

Naruto: On with the next chapter, yes?

Me: Oui! (French XD)

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto…but I own my ice cream! XP

* * *

"Dead?" Shikamaru asked uncertainly.

Sakura and Naruto shook their heads as a yes. Shikamaru sighed and frowned.

"I wish I could have been there. How?" Shikamaru asked.

"He saved Sakura-chan. Told her that she never noticed him, even though he loved her. Stabbed with a sword…Kabuto's sword." Naruto said, more or less growled.

Sakura laid a hand on his arm and he relaxed.

"So you were almost hurt then. I need to be up and moving around. I can't lay here." Shikamaru said sitting up.

He winced and Sakura made him lay back down.

"You're still healing, Shikamaru. Give it time." She said softly.

He sighed, but nodded. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and stood up.

"You'll get better in no time." Naruto said leaving the room.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru one last time.

"Get some rest." She ordered.

"Yes, doctor." He said laughing a bit.

She smiled to herself, and left his room. He stared out the window for the longest time, before sleep overcame him.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk looking over a few things before a knock at the door made her jump.

"Oh yes, come in. It's not like I'm doing a damn thing." She muttered.

Kakashi came in, followed by Asuma and Kurenai.

"What's seems to be the problem?" Tsunade asked intertwining her hands on her desk.

"Well, we have detected more sightings of the Akatsuki in this village. We would like to suggest that Sakura have someone with her at all times." Kakashi explained.

"I don't know if she'll like that Kakashi…I mean…she can handle herself." Tsunade said.

"We understand this." Kurenai said.

"Which is why we want to explain to her why she needs to be with someone at all times." Asuma said lighting a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you, Asuma. Anyway, I know the perfect escort. This person is rarely busy, yet the power they possess is great," Tsunade said. "Bring me…"

* * *

Sakura was currently at the ramen shop with Naruto, chatting over Sai.

"I never realized…I mean he always called me ugly and such…and he was emotionless too! I couldn't see it." Sakura said shrugging.

"It came as a shock to all of us." Naruto said softly.

Sakura nodded and they began eating. When they were done, Naruto paid and they walked around Konoha.

"I just can't believe the Akatsuki would want me." Sakura said.

"Well, you did surpass obaa-chan, and I'm sure they don't have a medic there." Naruto explained.

Sakura nodded, letting the logic sink in.

"I think you're right. I also think that the Akatsuki has another thing coming if they think they are going to capture me." Sakura said.

"That's the spirit Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

"You realize what this entails right?" Tsunade asked her guest.

"Of course. By helping Sakura, I am indeed risking my own life for hers. It is a sacrifice I am very willing to make." The mystery person said.

"I'm glad to here that. While she is in her house, you are to patrol it at night. By day, another can spot an intruder. Any mission she takes, you shall go with her and make sure she completes it. Even if she is with other people. When she is walking around Konoha, you are to stay with her too." Tsunade explained.

"I accept." The person said.

* * *

Me: Ooh! Who is the person? Whomever guesses right first gets to either…  
A: Post ideas of what they want to be in the next chapter…or

B: Get recommendation in every chapter!

Naruto: What the hell does that mean?

Me: It means that this little talking thing right here…they get their name here every time.

Naruto: Every time?

Me: Yup!

Naruto: Well, R and R for R!

ALSO! My poll is done. The winner is NaruSaku!

These are my two ideas!

The Dare: It was just a stupid dare, the right of passage. It grew into something more. :.NaruSaku.:

OR

A Beautiful Mistake: She wakes up in his apartment…naked. Such a hang over. Ino and Tsunade realize that it was a fun night indeed…and she's pregnant as a result. :.NaruSaku.:

Naruto: Don't forget to vote on these two! Yay! Me and Sakura!


	15. In The Moonlight

Me: Well, no one guessed it…sadly…

Naruto: Are you going to put him/her in this chapter?

Me: I don't know….let's see how it plays out!

Disclaimer: I do not own--

Naruto: Wait does that mean you make it up as you go along?

Me: Baka! Don't interrupt the disclaimer! And yes, I do make it up as I go along…

Disclaimer(part II) I do not own Naruto, but the storyline is mine!

* * *

Shikamaru looked around his hospital room. He gently got up out of the bed, and almost collapsed. He steadied himself, and began walking. Tsunade stepped in quietly and watched him.

"Bed." She said.

He whirled around and saw her. Grinning sheepishly, he inched over to the bed and climbed back in it.

"You know, I could have Sakura come here…and tell her what you have been doing. She wouldn't approve." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru went pale.

"She'll kill me once I get better! Don't tell her." He pleaded.

"Very well." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and Tsunade stepped out again. Once Shikamaru was sure that she was gone, he hopped out of bed and began walking again.

* * *

Sakura and Ino, were walking and chatting when Naruto came running.

"Sakura-chan! Mission! Go see obaa-chan!" He called.

Sakura said goodbye to Ino, and disappeared. She poofed into Tsunade's office. Asuma, Shino, Kiba, and herself were there.

"What is the mission, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I want you all to go to Suna. We have to deliver them a treaty from the Land of Waves." Tsunade said.

Then, Naruto stepped inside.

"Ready to go!" He said.

"Wait, why are there five instead of four?" Sakura asked.

"New thing. Now, go." She said.

All of them nodded, and jumped off.

* * *

They were currently resting, seeing as how they weren't even close to Suna. Sakura felt all the eyes on her as she sat by the fire to read her book. She was up close, but it was night, and it was a really good book. It was silent and Sakura was getting very irritated. Finally, she closed her book and looked at the squad.

"Okay, what gives?" She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked raising an eyebrow.

"You all keep staring at me." She said, exasperated.

"Sakura-chan…every one of us had our eyes closed…" Naruto said.

"Okay…I'm going to go for a walk." She said standing up.

She tucked her book under her arm, and headed off. She felt eyes on her again, and she stepped through the trees into the moonlight. A stick cracked behind her, and she whirled around; dropping her book in the process.

"Who's there?" She asked angrily.

She could see a shadow of a person.

"Relax." The person said.

"Oh, you scared me. What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Just taking a walk. The moon is pretty tonight isn't it?" He asked stepping up to her and standing next to her.

"Yes. I love the moon." She said, smiling and turning to see it.

The person stood there watching her, until he leaned over and caught her in a kiss.

* * *

Me: OH! NO WAYS! LOL

Shikamaru: WHO IS IT? I'LL KILL HIM!

Me: Hehe…no one can know yet…mwahahhaahahah…

Naruto: R and R for R!


	16. Surprise Guests

Me: Hey I'm back and I had some interesting reviews. It is NOT the Kazekage, I mean they are far from Suna, why would he be that far from his safety? Also, it is NOT Shikamaru. He is still in hospital, plus on the summary it asked if someone was trying to replace Shikamaru.

Sakura: -hisses-

Me: Yes, your mad I know. Anyway, the person who pulled off the kiss was the person sentenced to protect her. I'm evil I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however, I have the right to be evil to anyone in this story….Mwahahahahah…-cough cough- Continue.

* * *

Sakura pulled away from the person whom kissed her. She backed up, and wiped her hand over her mouth.

"Forgive me. The moonlight is beautiful, and it was making you glow even more than you have been." The person said.

Sakura crossed her arms, and warily watched him.

"Seriously, Shino, why did you follow me out here anyway?" Sakura asked, a little peeved.

"I was merely following you to see if you wanted any company. I am sorry for the stares from my bugs. They tend to look at the thing they most want to see." Shino said, a little glum.

"S'fine." Sakura mumbled heading back.

Shino tailed her, watching her warily to see if he would get a happier reaction. I mean, he put his heart and his soul into that kiss! At least, even if she was with Shikamaru, he would see her smile a little. Frowning, he stayed behind her a bit to give her space. They entered the campsite, and the others were fast asleep. Sakura found a spot, leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes. Shino sat in front of the fire, watching the flames die down, as did his family's honor.

'What I did was inexcusable. Sakura belongs to Shikamaru, but I wish she didn't. I really wish she didn't." Shino thought, unhappy.

He jumped up to a tree, and sat there, not sleeping a wink. He was the one, after all, to look after Sakura's well-being. It was his duty; fraternizing with her was not. She belonged to another. He sighed, succumbing to the sleep that overtook him.

* * *

Into the woods, two ninja watched and waited.

"When do we move in, yeah?" One asked.

"Patience, Deidara." Itachi growled.

"Tch. It's not my fault I'm antsy. Kisame is "sick" so I got in this…" He muttered.

"You know, you do act like a girl…" Itachi muttered.

Deidara glared at him, and stomped off.

'Yup…walks like one too.' Itachi thought following the mad fe/male. **A/N I just had to put this in. The fe/male part. It made me laugh...sorry Deidara...anyway...continue!**

* * *

Shikamaru sat up in his bed. He managed to sleep for a bit, but the heavy storm woke him up.

'Sakura's out in that.' He thought unhappily.

He didn't fell any pain as he climbed out of the bed. He gathered his clothes, and replaced the hospital gown with them. He opened the window as quietly as he could, and jumped out. He escaped out of the village, and headed the direction to Suna.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, glaring at the paperwork. It was as if, she hoped, it would catch on fire and burn to a crisp. She sighed, and pulled out a bottle of her special drink. Shizune burst in.

"Lady Tsunade! Shikamaru is gone!" Shizune called.

"What? How?" She asked, slamming her hands down on the desk.

It wobbled; looking like it was going to break.

"He escaped out the window. He was to be released tomorrow, but he left. Probably looking to find Sakura." Shizune reported.

Tsunade sighed.

"There is nothing we can do as of now. All we can do is wait. Wait, and hope." Tsunade said, begrudgingly.

* * *

Sakura sat with the others under the leaves of a huge oak tree. It shielded them from most of the rain. The others sat next to each other, side by side, in the dry place. She, however, sat away from them, a few raindrops landing on her every few seconds.

"Sakura-chan, come sit over here." Naruto said.

She shook her head.

"Why?" Asuma asked.

"I like the rain. Leave me be." She said quietly.

Truthfully, she couldn't forget the kiss Shino gave her. She could tell he put so much into it…b-but she loved Shikamaru! …Shikamaru…so helpless in the hospital…Sakura looked up at the leaves, shielding her from the dark sky.

'Shikamaru…' She thought.

* * *

Shikamaru had one person in mind. _Sakura_. No doubt she could take care of herself, but he did worry…a lot. She is strong, but still…a man has to stand by his woman!

'This rain is blinding…and cold…' Shikamaru thought, jumping from tree to tree.

One branch snapped under his weight, and he fell. He felt a sharp pain in his wrist, but he supported it by tying his headband under it. He ran across the grass this time, not missing a beat.

"Ugh…and I just got out of the hospital." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

"Now, we move." Itachi told the girly-man.

Deidara let out a small 'humph', but followed Itachi's orders. They both jumped up to a higher branch; in the same tree Sakura and the others were in. Itachi jumped down, kunai poised ready to strike at Sakura, and knock her out.

"No!" He was body-slammed out of the way by someone, his kunai piercing the person's thigh.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

* * *

Me: Yay! Cliffy! Mwhahahaha…

Naruto: He just got out of the hospital!

Me: Well, he's going back in!

Naruto: R and R for R!


End file.
